The Clique : the new generation
by catviv
Summary: The new clique is in Villa, California. Melanie, Sherrie, and Angela, have beat the social chain and has earned their way to the top. But, will they keep their place there? Scheming, Planning their outfits, and drama involved. Please, R&R :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE. I only own the characters Melanie, Sherrie, and Angela.

A/N: This takes place in Villa, California. [I'm not sure if that's a real place.

Remington Estate

8:32 pm

September 3rd

Chapter One

Melanie opened the giant greek doors of her family's mansion, and took a sigh.

"What's wrong honey?" Her mom, Janice , asked.

"Nothing, Mom. Just a really long day." Melanie moaned.

"Oh. Well, help yourself to some almond cookies on the counter."

"Okie Dokes, Mom."

Melanie scooped up Honey, her Chihuahua, grabbed a cookie, and headed her way up to her room.

Melanie's room lingered a scent of Clinique 'Happy' . It had a very 'Modern Victorian' feel to it. Black and White, with splashes of red and purple. She plopped Honey down, and the little puppy ran over to her posh pink bed.

Melanie took a bite of her cookie, and put it on a napkin, beside her black DELL computer. She pressed the POWER button, and the machine whizzed on. A picture of her best friends, Sherrie and Angela, and herself appeared. She signed onto AIM, and saw the Screen Name : **SHERRIEBERRY** online. She quickly Imed her.

**MELLYSAWR : HEY SHERRIE!**

**SHERRIEBERRY : HEY MELZ!**

DING! **ANGELAXOX **was online.

**MELLYSAWR: CHAT W/ A?**

**SHERRIEBERRY: K.**

Melanie took another bite out of her crisp cookie, and started to set up a chatroom.

**MELLYSAWR HAS ENTERED THE ROOM.**

**ANGELAXOX HAS ENTERED THE ROOM.**

**SHERRIEBERRY HAS ENTERED THE ROOM.**

**ANGELAXOX: UGH.**

**MELLYSAWR. ??? HAPPENED**

**SHERRIEBERRY:???**

**ANGELAXOX: MY BRO SNEEKED INTO MY ROOM & SPILLED GRAPE JUICE ALL OVER MY NEW WARDROBE.**

**SHERRIEBERRIE: SHOPPING?**

**MELLYSAWR: YEAH!**

**ANGELAXOX : SHOPPING SOUNDS GR8**

**MELLYSAWR: MY HOUSE 10 2MORROW.**

**SHERRIEBERRIE:KK**

**ANGELAXOX: KOOL.**

**R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Remington Estate

Melanie's Room

10:01 AM

September 4th

Chapter Two

"Is James ready yet, Mom?" Melanie asked the intercom.

"He's refilling the beverages, Honey"

"How many minutes?"

"Five, darling."

"Kay"

Melanie twirled around, and found Sherrie applying eyeliner at her vanity, and Angela combing her fingers through her hair. Melanie skipped to the black marble bathroom, where next to the sink, was her Comfy-Chic outfit. A pink C&C tank top with apples printed , A black C&C tank top (to wear under the apple one), with gray capri tights, and a light wash denim mini-skirt.

Once she finished putting on her gorgeous outfit, she proceeded to apply two coats of mascara and one thick coat of her Lancome Juicy Tubes lip gloss. The girls walked down the steep stairwell, and slipped on their colorful Chucks.

They opened the doors and slung their totes over their thin shoulders as they paced to the limousine. Once inside, the plopped their bags down on the seat-side tables and slid into their seats. Sherrie opened the metal fridge an pulled out a bottle of vitamin water. Angela fiddled with the limo's egg-shaped remote.

"Where to, Miss Melanie?" James asked through the limo's plastic intercom.

"The Villa Mall, please"

"Alrighty, Ma'am."

Angela pressed a button on the ipod-white remote, and a small plasma TV lowered. She pressed another button, and Celine Dion's picture clicked on.

"AHH!!!" They all screamed in Unison.

Angela pressed another button, and the screen folded back up. They burst into hysterics, as they arrived at the malls giant parking lot. The girls stepped onto the cement sidewalk.

"Okay girls, I'll pick you up here at three." James replied.

"Kay, Bye James!" Melanie shouted.

Once they step foot inside the Villa Mall, the air conditioner blasted, and dozens of busy shoppers scurried about.

"Where should we go first?" Angela asked, then taking a sip out of her vitamin water bottle.

"Let's go to BCBG Max Azria , then hit all the stores." Sherrie suggested.

"Okay." Melanie replied.

They all grabbed the complimentary mall carts, stepping foot into BCBG.

Angela and Sherrie took a couple micro-mini's from the 'newly arrived' rack, while Melanie grabbed two cashmere sweaters. They were about to do some serious shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thank You ****FUTURE.MRS.HUTCHERSON. for reviewing!**

The Villa Mall

The Retreat Spa

1:46 pm

September 4th

Chapter Three

The Melanie scanned through her many bags looking for her spa card. She scurried through her Chanel tote, and found a small laminated piece of paper, and handed it to the thin, blonde receptionist.

"Three royal spa packages, please" Melanie replied.

"Okay, take a seat on the leather loungers." The blonde said.

Melanie lead the girls to the row of comfy chairs, and took a seat. The thin blonde hurried by, and handed the girls, complimentary robes and slippers. They all walked to the luxe bathroom, and changed. She returned to her seat, and sighed.

A pedicurist started filing her already perfect toenails.

"What color?" The woman asked.

"French Tips, with a thin row of jewels below it" Melanie grinned.

"Same, but my tips are Pink." Angela replied.

"Same, but my tips are lavender." Sherrie smiled.

A couple minutes later, the girls were wobbling to the facial center, trying not to ruin their wet nails. They laid down on the facial tables, and closed their eyes.

"What facial, miss?" A woman with a thick British accent asked.

"Honey&Oats." Melanie replied.

"Avocado&Cucumber" Sherrie grinned.

"Seaweed Scrub" Angela smiled.

They all were glowing once they walked out of the spa. James, was ready outside at the front of the mall. The girls hurried into the limo, and slammed the door behind them. They had about 10 bags each, filled with apparel and jewelry.

"Ehmagawd, this is so cute! I can't buh-lieve it's not the last one!" Sherrie screamed.

Melanie tilted her head to the right, and stared at the paisley halter top.

"Ah-Dorable, Sherr" She smiled. She looked over to Angela, who was looking through her Sephora bag.

"Ooh, I double-heart this Tarte lip gloss" Angela grinned, testing out her new gloss.

Melanie sighed at looked at the girls with a serious face.

"Okay, girls. Tomorrow is the first day of 7th grade." She grinned.

"We're taking over this social scene, so today, I declare a sleep-over. Go home, bring your school necessities, and your ah-dorable outfits, and meet me at my house at 8 pm." She applied a layer of gloss.

"Kay?"

"Kay." The girls shouted, ahb-viously excited.


End file.
